kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Omegaman Aristera
Omegaman Aristera (オメガマン・アリステラ) is the leader of the Six Spears. This Chojin is the brother of Omegaman Dexia, and he provides some vital exposition during his arc. Story Omegaman Aristera is the leader of the Omega Centauri's Six Spears, a group of Chojin, and the brother of Omegaman Dexia. His apparent goal is to steal Psychoman's research on Magnet Power hidden in his lab under Sagrada Familia in Spain. However, Wolfman and the other Choujin Olympic Finalists make it in time to fend them off in one on one deathmatches in rings installed for younger Chojin to practice in. During the match between Gear Master and Benkiman, Aristera talks about Friendship Power with Hailman and Pirateman. They compare its might to Magnet Power and revealed that they learned about it from Dexia's report. Aristera theorizes that Friendship Power comes out when Seigi Chojin want to avenge their comrades. After Curry Cook's match against Mariquitaman and Kinnikuman's arrival at the Sagrada Familia. Kinnikuman assumes that Aristera's on Earth to avenge Dexia's loss to Kinnikuman. Aristera denies that claim and tells him he wasn't a good brother for Dexia. Aristera even goads Kinnikuman into attacking him, but Wolfman interrupts him. When four of the Fated Princes show up at the Sagrada Familia to confront the Spears, Aristera ends up fighting Super Phoenix since Dexia was on his team. When Pirateman lost his match to Kinnikuman, Aristera's surprised that Pirateman lost at all since he's among the stronger members of the Six Spears. He notes how Kinnikuman's the master of the Burning Inner Strength and is glad that he learned more about its potential from that match. With that said, Aristera will talk with Pirateman after he ends the match with Super Phoenix. Aristera reveals that he blames Phoenix for making Dexia fail his mission. Aristera also explains why Dexia is a Perfect Chojin in the first place. It's so Dexia can study Chojin Enma and give any detail, like his weaknesses, to Omega Centauri. Super Phoenix angers Aristera by saying that his accidental murder of Dexia and subsequent loss against Kinnikuman was great because he put a wrench in the Six Spears' plan. Aristera won't stand for the Six Spears' pride being insulted and demonstrates the Omega Apocalypse Crash on Super Phoenix. Super Phoenix survives by calculating a way out. Despite the vast gap in Chojin Kyodo, Super Phoenix turns the tables on Aristera and demonstrates a brand new grapple on Aristera. Super Phoenix proceeds to make a comeback by using his intelligence against Aristera's overwhelming power and demonstrated the Phoenix Thunder Storm grapple on him. This causes the ring to crash into the roof of Azuchi Castle, revealing a portal into the Chojin Hakaba. It is revealed the Six Spears' ancestors built the precursor to the Azuchi Castle as a way to gain access into the Chojin Hakaba. Oda Nobunaga would follow in the ancient Chojins' footsteps, but The Man sent visions into Akechi Mitsuhide's mind and coerced him into betraying Nobunaga. Aristera asks Super Phoenix to join them in their quest to kill The Man and the other Chojin Gods, but Super Phoenix refuses. Despite his advanced skills, Super Phoenix is unable to damage Aristera significantly. Aristera even managed to reverse the Muscle Revenger with the Giant Glove Cutter technique. Out of desperation, Super Phoenix chose to channel the powers of the God of Intelligence. With this newfound strength, Super Phoenix manages to place Aristera back on the ropes. When Super Phoenix attempted to finish off Aristera with a super-powered Muscle Revenger, Lunaight, Hailman and Gear Master's souls appear on Aristera's Omega Hand and channel their Friendship Power into Aristera, giving him the strength to take on Super Phoenix. They tell him to never give up on their hopes before vanishing. Super Phoenix asks how he managed to get a grasp on Friendship Power. Aristera explains he obtained that power through the hopes of his Omega Centaurians and breaks out of the Muscle Revenger. Aristera somehow planned for Phoenix getting possessed by the God of Intelligence. He boasted that he'll be the first one to beat a god in combat. Super Phoenix realizes that Aristera is like Kinnikuman in that he has the same infinite potential as him. Aristera hates that Chojin were stuck with the Chojin Kyodo they were born with and sought to change that by fighting powerful Chojin and connecting with them. Aristera was glad that the Gods focused on Kinnikuman, allowing Aristera to build up his power in secret. Aristera pulled off another Omega Apocalypse Crash on Super Phoenix. The God of Intelligence reminded Super Phoenix that has the power of a God behind him. Super Phoenix should be able to recover from this. Super Phoenix does another Muscle Revenger, but Aristera was able to reverse that into a modified Omega Catastrophe Drop, the Omega Armageddon Avenger. Aristera tries to convince Kinnikuman to join his side, but Kinnikuman refused. After Pirateman wakes up, Pirateman explains to Aristera that he doesn't understand the meaning behind the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara. In order to use its full potential, one needs to understand and empathize with a fellow Chojin. Spiteful Chojin who hold grudges like the Six Spears aren't able to use it at its best. Just as he is about to enter the portal to the Chojin Hakaba with Mariquitaman, Kinnikuman Soldier blocks their path. As it turns out, it's Ataru Kinniku doing a favor for the God of Brutality. To make things simpler, Aristera challenges Ataru and Kinnikuman to a tag-team match with Mariquitaman. Ataru refuses the offer because Suguru was wounded terribly during his fight against Pirateman. Instead, Ataru uses the God of Brutality's power to destroy the barriers sealing away the three factions and picks a tag partner from one of the three factions. Brocken Jr. is Ataru's pick because they were on a team together. The match is between the Omega Glorious and the newly-formed Full Metal Jackets. Aristera doubts Brocken Jr.'s capabilities and asks Ataru why he picked Brocken Jr. over the likes of Buffaloman, Asuraman, and the Ninja. Ataru stands by his choice. He even asks Aristera if he's truly prepared to fight against them. Seeing as the Azuchi Castle ring is damaged beyond repair, the next match needs a new ring. Luckily, Super Phoenix reveals that he still has the remote for the six-way Anti-Gravity match from the Scramble for the Throne tournament. He activates the arena, giving the Full Metal Jackets and the Six Spears a suitable ring to fight in. When Mariquitaman is losing against the Full Metal Jackets, Aristera tags in. He wants to see Ataru's Burning Inner Strength because of Kinnikuman's heavy wounds. Despite their deadlock when they first grappled, Ataru succeeds with his Grenade Suplex. Aristera starts a Four Finger Splash assault, forcing Ataru into the Niku Curtain stance. Eventually, Aristera breaks the Niku Curtain and brags about his Chojin Strength given to him by the people of Omega Centauri. After demanding to see the Burning Inner Strength, Aristera places Ataru into a Powerbomb. Ataru reverses the move and counters a brand-new Niku Supression. Ataru explains that the Kinniku clan's power doesn't just come from the Burning Inner Strength. It comes from the "righteous wrestling used by kings and based on solid moves and techniques". In fact, Ataru will be glad to teach Aristera those techniques. Aristera retorts that Ataru abandoned his family and goes for a big boot kick. Ataru grabs Aristera and puts him into the Niku Downpour technique. Ataru and Aristera charge at each other again, but Aristera slips out of the way. Mariquitaman does a powerful Tiger Feint Kick. Aristera explains that he isn't here for Ataru's mastery of wrestling techniques. He wants to see Ataru's Burning Inner Strength! The Omega Gloriouses place Ataru into a variant of the Mariquita Pupa Two-Fold Kill, the Glorious Sanction Crash! Aristera and Mariquita wail on Ataru for a bit, but Brocken Jr. steps in. Aristera reveals that this was his plan all along. Brocken Jr. is Ataru's most trusted teammate, thus the Omega Glorious will beat up Brocken Jr. in order to force Ataru to activate his Burning Inner Strength. The Omega Glorious threaten Brocken Jr. with the Ascension Gimlet, but Brocken Jr. confronts his fears head-on and defeats the attack with ease. Aristera places Brocken Jr. in a chokehold, but Ataru steps in, activating his Burning Inner Strength in the process. As it turns out, Dexia was born with his 86,000,000 Chojin Power while Aristera started off with 950,000 Chojin Power, leading to Aristera getting mocked by his own people behind his back. However, Aristera has a specific mutation that makes him rapidly increase his Chojin Power by connecting and matching whatever opponents he fought. Because of this, Aristera became the hope of the Omega Centaurians. While doing a lockup with Ataru, Aristera reveals that he sympathizes with Suguru because he was given similar treatment as Aristera. They were both seen as useless Chojin, but they climbed to the top through pure determination. Pirateman agrees with Aristera, but hopes that Kinnikuman can change Aristera for the better. Kinnikuman hopes he can change Aristera as well. Aristera wants to absorb Ataru's Hellfire Inner Strength in order to beat the Chojin Gods' 100,000,000 Chojin Power once and for all. Super Phoenix's power was temporary, but Ataru's Hellfire Inner Strength is permanent. Ataru knocks Aristera down and mounts him. He proceeds to unleash a flurry of elbow blows on Aristera, but Aristera's unaffected. In an attempt at knocking him out, Ataru goes for a tight rear naked choke. A concerned Mariquitaman demands that Aristera should tag out with him. Aristera refuses because he wants to absorb Ataru's power. He needs it to become the Omegas' greatest asset. Ataru lets go, forcing Aristera to use the Omega Hand Sting technique on him, but Ataru grabs onto the middle and pinky fingers of Aristera's back hand and attempts a Napalm Stretch on him. Mariquitaman steps into the ring to catch Aristera, but Aristera tells him that he'll get crushed by his body. Mariquitaman retorts by telling Aristera that he's only doing his job. Mariquitaman doesn't care. As long as Aristera can achieve his goal, nothing matters. The Omegas all count on Aristera, causing him to realize that he's the hope of the Omega Centaurians. As a result, Aristera achieves his own Omega Inner Strength and reverses the Napalm Stretch. This power can beat the Gods, so Mariquitaman suggests that Aristera can finish off Ataru. Ataru is still determined to fight back despite the odds heavily stacked in his favor. Now that Aristera's achieved this new power, it's time to beat the master of Inner Strength in combat. With that said, Aristera pulls off a devastating Giant Glove Cutter. However, Ataru claims that this Omega Inner Strength compared his Hellfire Inner Strength is weak because it's full of hatred and anger towards The Man. He adds that the Hellfire Inner Strength is mighty because it has the Kinniku Clan's heart of mercy behind it before turning the tables with a suplex of his own. Aristera is asked to give up his grudge towards The Man, but Aristera stubbornly refuses. Even though the Omega Gloriouses display rather brutal techniques on the Full Metal Jackets, they still manage to stand because of Friendship Power. When Mariquitaman uses his Rorscharch Dot technique on Brocken Jr., the dots form the letter L, a sign that Ataru believes that Brocken Jr. should never give up in the face of adversity. Aristera is forced to witness Mariquitaman's defeat at the hands of the Full Metal Jackets and their Napalm Combination technique. Aristera is forced to acknowledge it was helpless. Ataru announces that he'll beat Aristera, but Aristera proclaims that Ataru understands nothing and unleashes a beating while listing everything that he lost in his fight to obtain Friendship Power. His losses didn't matter as long as he can keep fighting. Just as Aristera is about to pull off his Omega Armageddon Avenger, Ataru reverses it and claims that Aristera's "Inner Fire" needs to be stoked in order for the two fighters to understand each other. Ataru repeatedly dropkicks Aristera into the air and finishes him off with the Ataru Muscle Spark, the most merciful move in Ataru's arsenal. Just as he's about to get slammed into the canvas, Aristera laments that he can't pull out his Omega Inner Strength. Aristera rambles on about being Omega Centauri's hope before passing out. And with this, the match between the Omega Glorious and the Full Metal Jackets ended at 78 minutes and 43 seconds of non-stop action. Aristera is shocked that Ataru would show Aristera mercy while taking on Aristera's rage. The people of Omega Centauri believe in matches end in destroying their opponents or getting destroyed themselves. That belief made things easier for them. The Omega Glorious fought with that belief in mind, but the Full Metal Jackets never gave into the Omega Glorious' ideology. The Full Metal Jackets kept fighting to find a solution, never stopping until they beat the Omega Glorious. In the end, Full Metal Jackets' cruel mercy won over the Omega Glorious. Aristera is forced to admit that Ataru's mercy is the right way. He admits that he feels guilty for pushing Mariquitaman off into his doom. Ataru's mercy is strong enough to beat the Omega Centaurians. However, Ataru reveals that his mercy, a pale imitation, is nothing compared to Suguru's mercy. Ataru says that he's a selfish fool and notes that Aristera has a kind heart dedicated to improving the lives on Omega Centauri. Ataru came here to push Aristera's potential. He explains that an evil monster's trying to take advantage of him, so he and the other Fated Princes came to stop that. Aristera doubts himself, but Pirateman speaks of Aristera's virtues and tells Aristera is the savior of the Omega Centaurians. They truly believed in him and rallied behind him not because of his hatred towards The Man, but because he's a good leader towards his followers. Pirateman admits that Aristera is a selfless person, thinking of others before himself. Pirateman elaborates that Aristera has more positive traits than he would like to admit. Pirateman's willing to help out Aristera in his time of need. Aristera finally admits the Omega Centaurians' way is flawed and that he's willing to change those values for the sake of the Omega Centaurians. Brocken Jr. and Ataru are proud of Aristera for opening up for the first time. Even Brocken Jr. is crying tears of joy because of this moment. Satan shows up to ruin the moment, shooting off a black spike to kill Aristera after revealing that he planned on turning Aristera into his next vessel. Aristera is now useless to Satan. However, Mariquitaman blocks the spike for his leader, showing that he's still alive even after all that punishment. Satan reveals that he can make a body of his own. He justifies using Aristera's body as a way to make achieving his plans much easier. After mourning Mariquitaman's death at the hands of Satan, Aristera goes on the offensive with a Four Finger Splash, but Satan says that the move's been weakened by that earlier fight. Satan proceeds to devastate the weakened Chojin with ease. Luckily, Justiceman interferes against the attack. Although Justiceman can't fight against current-day Chojin, he can fight against relics like Satan. Justiceman forgives the current-day Omega Centaurians, as the sins of the ancestors aren't the sins of their descendants. Aristera will talk with Justiceman after his fight against Satan. Satan tries attacking again, but Justiceman stops him. Techniques * Omega Catastrophe Drop: The same finishing move used by the Omegaman Dexia. Can be seen when he defeated Mariquitaman. * Finger Strike: '''Aristera strikes his opponent with one of the fingers on his gigantic back hand. * '''Four Finger Splash: Aristera slashes his opponent with four of his nails on his gigantic back hand. Has a tag-team variant in the form of Glorious Graveyard Splash. * Omega Apocalypse Crash: ''' Aristera grabs his opponent's body with his gigantic back hand while grabbing his opponent's legs with his arms. He then slams his opponent into the canvas. * '''Giant Glove Cutter * Friendship Power: When Omegaman Aristera is pushed into a corner by the God of Intelligence-possessed Super Phoenix, he pulled out this power to escape the Muscle Revenger. * Omega Armageddon Avenger: A modified Omega Catastrophe Drop, but Aristera holds the opponent's neck with his ankles. * Glorious Sanction Crash: A double suplex done with Mariquitaman's assistance. Essentially, a combination of the Mariquita Two-Fold Kill and the Omega Apocalypse Crash. Aristera does a suplex hold on Mariquitaman, who's already locked down the opponent's arms with a grapple. * Ascension Gimlet: '''Omegaman Aristera and Mariquitaman enter a drill-like formation, with Omegaman Aristera's back hand acting as the drill itself. * '''Chojin Power Matchup: '''Despite having the low Chojin Power of 950,000, Aristera is born with the mutation of gaining the opponent's Power after a fight against them. * '''Omega Hand Sting: '''Omegaman Aristera launches himself at his opponent, Omega Hand first. This move's meant as an impalement technique. * '''Omega Inner Strength: '''Omegaman Aristera's version of the Burning Inner Strength. Achieved during the match against Kinnikuman Soldier. It isn't as strong as the Kinniku Clan's Burning Inner Strength because Aristera's power is fueled by hatred towards the Man. * '''Aristera's Napalm Stretch: '''A reversal of the Napalm Stretch by Omegaman Aristera after obtaining the Omega Inner Strength. * '''Glorious Eventail: '''While on their opponent's back, Aristera and Marquitaman place their opponent into a leg lock and tug on their opponent's arms, making a full body submission tag attack. * '''Grudge Mimic Needle: '''Aristera chucks Mariquitaman back first, hoping to impale their opponent with Mariquitaman's mimic needles. * '''Brains Shutdown Bomber: '''Mariquitaman holds his opponent in place, while Aristera does a powerful lariat to the head. '''Career Record Win/Loss Record (Singles) * O Mariquitaman (Omega Catastrophe Drop) * O Gear Master * O Pirateman * O Omegaman Dexia * O Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Omega Armageddon Avenger) ;Win/Loss Record (Omega Glorious Tag-Team) *X Full Metal Jackets (Ataru Muscle Spark on Omegaman Aristera) 'Successions' 'Gallery' Omegaman_Aristeria.jpg Six_Spears_of_Omega_Centauri.png Trivia * Like his brother Dexia, Aristera is most likely based on The Omega Man. * Submitted by: Jun Watanabe (渡辺純) of Hiroshima and Etsuo Ugomori (鵜篭悦夫) of Ehime. References 'Navigation' Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Six Spears of Omega Centauri Category:Omega Clan Category:Characters from Omega Centauri